


Первый урок

by Korue



Series: Школа демонов [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Гинтоки и демоны.
Series: Школа демонов [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822852
Kudos: 11
Collections: Edo Fights 2020





	Первый урок

Иногда Гинтоки думал о зебрах. Он не знал, кто ему рассказал про них: остались только ощущение тепла и безопасности, мягкая ладонь, гладившая по волосам, тихий женский голос и небылицы о героях и персиках, о самураях и аманто, о какаду и жирафах. Стоило вспомнить об этом, как глаза начинало щипать, поэтому Гинтоки старался не вспоминать, но зебры врезались в память. В его воображении они были длинношеими, рогатыми, как драконы, и чёрно-белыми, все в полосах от хвоста до макушки. «Так и в нашей жизни, – шептал нежный голос, – за печалью всегда следует радость, и за неудачей – спасение».  
Если так, думал Гинтоки мрачно, то ему досталась какая-то бракованная зебра, вся сплошь чёрная от макушки до хвоста.  
Его полоса неудач началась с того, что деревенские вдруг взбесились и выгнали его из заброшенного дома на окраине, где он жил последнюю неделю. И чего им не понравилось? Нельзя же поднимать столько шума из-за пары украденных пирожков. Гинтоки довольно быстро нашёл новое прибежище, получше старого: пустующую звериную нору в корнях большого дерева. Рядом журчала река, за ней расстилалось засеянное поле, и Гинтоки воображал, как будет ловить рыбу… когда-нибудь, попозже, после дневного сна. Но вечером на его поле пришли самураи, целая толпа, и начали драться друг с другом. Гинтоки понятия не имел, чего этим идиотам неймётся, и ему было всё равно – пусть бы совсем поубивали друг друга, лишь бы его не трогали. Он затаился в своём убежище и ждал, вслушиваясь в лязг стали, выкрики и звуки выстрелов. Под эти однообразные, скучные звуки он задремал, а когда проснулся, всё уже было кончено: поле битвы окутывала легчайшая утренняя дымка, в ней мёртвые тела казались не более чем безобидными валунами, но воздух пропитался густым запахом крови, который ни с чем не спутаешь. Гинтоки решил, что теперь-то ему точно повезло.  
Деревенские, все как один, были трусливы и ни за что не решились бы прийти сюда, пока солнце не встало, а значит, всё это поле принадлежало ему. На трупах самураев нашлись бы деньги или что-то ценное, что можно обменять на еду, и Гинтоки уже предвкушал, как наестся сегодня до отвала. Но проклятущая зебра опять повернулась к нему своей чёрной задницей.  
Это были какие-то исключительно бедные самураи. Наверное, им тоже не повезло с зебрами. Обыскав шесть тел – приходилось их переворачивать и катать с боку на бок – Гинтоки умаялся и вспотел, но нашёл только завёрнутые в тряпицу онигири.  
– Дерьмо, – буркнул Гинтоки.  
Желудок отозвался громким урчанием, и он решил, что пора сделать перерыв на завтрак.  
– Ну и что тут у нас? – сказали за спиной.  
Гинтоки развернулся рывком. Пальцы привычно легли на рукоять меча, но спина покрылась холодным потом и внутри всё сжалось от дурного предчувствия. Он совсем не слышал шагов, такого с ним раньше не случалось.  
Перед ним стоял мужчина, тоже самурай – у его пояса висел длинный меч со странной, будто изломанной цубой. Высокий, в тёмной юкате, этот человек загораживал свет, оставаясь в тени, как одна сплошная чёрная полоса.  
– Крестьяне рассказывали о демоне, и что я вижу? – произнёс он спокойно. – Обычного маленького оборванца. Какое разочарование.  
В его ровном голосе не слышалось ни одной эмоции – ни сожаления, ни злости.  
– А я говорил, что это пустая трата времени.  
Из-за спины человека выглянул пацан – чисто одетый, тощий, с перебинтованной головой. Бинты закрывали половину лица, но по второй половине сразу стало ясно, что это заносчивый гадёныш, из тех, кого Гинтоки особенно не любил. Кулаки так и зачесались.  
– Деревенские – просто трусы и называют демонами всех подряд, – зазнайка задрал свой пока ещё целый нос.  
Человек посмотрел на него, потом на Гинтоки.  
– Ты прав, но первое впечатление обманчиво: ещё может выясниться, что он убивает людей и пожирает трупы. Что скажешь, маленький демон?  
Он наклонился и протянул руку. Его лицо так и оставалось в тени, но Гинтоки увидел красные сияющие глаза и искривлённый в зубастой улыбке рот… или не увидел, а почувствовал исходящую от него угрозу. По телу прошла горячая волна, словно паром обдало – Гинтоки испугался, а когда Гинтоки пугался, он нападал.  
– Сэнсэй! – воскликнул зазнайка.  
Человек выпрямился и посмотрел на свою руку: кровавый обрубок, ровно срезанный под кистью.  
– Не бойся, всё в порядке.  
Его тон, как с ужасом понял Гинтоки, совсем не изменился – всё такой же ровный и равнодушный. Кровь выбивалась из раны толчками, но человек не пытался её зажать, словно его это совсем не беспокоило. А зазнайка волновался за двоих.  
– Как ты мог напасть на сэнсэя?! Я тебя за это…  
– Тише, – сказал человек.  
Зазнайка мгновенно заткнулся, а тот поддёрнул рукав хаори, чтобы скрыть искалеченную руку, и посмотрел на Гинтоки.  
– Как я и сказал, со мной всё в порядке. Но теперь мне стало интересно.  
Гинтоки вцепился в рукоять, но все движения сделались вялыми, а меч – неподъёмным. Словно, напившись крови этого человека, он отравился и отравил Гинтоки.  
– Меня зовут Ёшида, – сказал человек – да человек ли? – Ёшида-сэнсэй. А тебя как зовут?  
Гинтоки крепко сжал губы. Где-то он слышал, что если заговорить с демоном, тот украдёт твою душу. Гинтоки понятия не имел, что такое душа, но догадывался, что это нечто ценное, а у него было не так много ценностей, чтобы раздавать их кому попало.  
– Не хочешь говорить?  
– Да он немой, наверное, – снова вмешался зазнайка. – Или слабоумный, посмотрите, какой у него тупой вид, и эти красные глаза, как у коровы – сейчас начнёт слюни пускать.  
– Сейчас ты у меня слюни пустишь! – не выдержал Гинтоки. – Так отделаю, что мамочка не узнает.  
Краем глаза он заметил, как демон ухмыльнулся, и понял, что совершил ошибку. Но его всегда бесили такие вот гадёныши, которые ели досыта, спали сколько хотели и много о себе воображали только потому, что их родители были богаты… и живы.  
Зазнайка подбоченился.  
– Тоже мне, испугал! Только и можешь, что мечом махать на безоружного, я тебя на раз-два уделаю.  
Гинтоки решил, что терять уже нечего, но прежде, чем его сожрут, кое-кто получит по носу.  
– То-то я вижу, как ты кого-то уделал – вся башка в бинтах. Или подожди, ты сейчас скажешь, что тем парням досталось сильнее?  
– Да что б ты там знал! – зазнайка нахохлился и запыхтел.  
– А? – Гинтоки приставил ладонь к уху. – Говоришь, твоя мамаша всех победила?  
– Я тебе сейчас…  
– Хватит, – сказал демон.  
Он не повысил голос, но и зазнайка и Гинтоки разом притихли.  
– Вижу, ты не немой, – демон слегка улыбнулся, – и не слабоумный. Значит, сможешь понять, что я сейчас скажу.  
Солнце медленно поднималось за его спиной, такое яркое, что смотреть больно. В этом свете его длинные волосы золотились, как пшеница, цуба меча матово бликовала, но лицо оставалось укрыто густой тенью, только глаза блестели.  
– Я собираюсь открыть школу, – сказал демон, – и для этого набираю детей, особенных детей с потенциалом. Это не те скучные школы, где учат грамоте, счёту и истории Сэнгоку Дзидай, я собираюсь учить только одному: сражаться.  
«Сражаться?» Гинтоки не хотел, но всё равно слушал, впитывая каждое слово.  
– Наверное, ты думаешь, что уже стал хорошим бойцом, но это не так. У тебя быстрая реакция и удивительная решимость – даже из тех, кого тренируют в додзё, мало кто сможет вот так без колебаний отрубить человеку руку. Ты мне интересен, и я хочу, чтобы ты присоединился к моей школе, пока ещё жив.  
Гинтоки мысленно дал себе тумака: вот же, развесил уши, а демон всего лишь заговаривает его, чтобы подобраться к душе. Он взялся за меч обеими руками и выставил перед собой.  
– Это твой ответ?  
Не такой Гинтоки был дурак, чтобы отвечать.  
Демон вздохнул.  
– Твой нынешний уровень подготовки никуда не годится: движения слишком предсказуемы, открываешься, когда атакуешь, меч для тебя тяжёлый и не по росту, из-за этого теряется скорость. Пока что ты – всего лишь щенок, который научился рычать и считает себя очень грозным. Взрослые волки могут посмеяться над тобой, могут проучить, а могут и убить. Долго ты не проживёшь.  
Гинтоки насупился. До сих пор он прекрасно справлялся: чтобы распугать деревенских, достаточно было показать меч и состроить зверскую гримасу, и самураев он тоже мог победить, потому что его не принимали всерьёз.  
Демон не дождался ответа и снова вздохнул.  
– Какой несговорчивый клиент попался, – на этот раз в его голосе слышалась насмешка. – Придётся провести демонстрационный урок, совершенно бесплатно.  
Гинтоки ничего не понял, но насторожился. Демон взялся за свой меч левой рукой и медленно потащил его из ножен. Гинтоки отступил, но он всего лишь воткнул клинок в землю.  
– Сэнсэй! – воскликнул зазнайка.  
– Отойди подальше, – приказал демон, – мы будем драться.  
Он сделал приглашающий жест рукой.  
– Ну что же, уважаемый клиент, я безоружен, у меня всего одна рука и я дам тебе фору – нападай.  
Ладони вспотели, рукоять вдавилась во влажную кожу, мышцы сковало от напряжения. Гинтоки совсем не хотел связываться с этим психом. Больше всего он хотел развернуться и бежать отсюда как можно дальше, бросив меч, бросив всё, что мешает – бежать и не останавливаться. Но он понимал, что уйти ему не дадут. Значит, оставалось только драться.  
– Знаете что, – сказал Гинтоки беззаботным тоном, – моя мамаша не разрешает разговаривать с незнакомцами, особенно с теми, которые обещают научить чему-то интересному. Так что я лучше пойду – прогуляюсь до полицейского участка.  
– Струсил! – возликовал зазнайка.  
Гинтоки показал ему средний палец. Зазнайка в долгу не остался и ударил ребром ладони по сгибу локтя.  
– Что за манеры? – недовольно сказал демон. – Я же учил тебя…  
Он отвернулся – самое время. Гинтоки выдохнул, резко оттолкнулся от земли и бросился на него, занося меч над головой.  
– Медленно.  
Там, где только что стоял демон, никого не было, а голос звучал сбоку. Гинтоки хотел повернуться, но его занесло от силы своего же удара, тяжёлый меч не желал слушаться.  
– Слишком широкий замах, – пальцы жёстко ткнули в бок, – открываешься.  
Кое-как, пошатываясь от усилия, Гинтоки развернулся, но демон был уже за спиной.  
– Если не можешь атаковать – переходи в защиту.  
Пальцы прошлись по шее, под линией волос. Гинтоки отпрыгнул и замахнулся.  
– Однообразные удары легко предугадать.  
На этот раз демон не стал уклоняться: он шагнул вперёд, навстречу мечу, и перехватил его голой рукой – просто схватил двумя пальцами за лезвие. Гинтоки дёрнул на себя, но демон удержал так легко, словно это были палочки для еды.  
– Достаточно для первого раза?  
Гинтоки упорно дёргал меч, но тот как будто в камне застрял – не получалось ни вытянуть, ни расшатать.  
– Вижу, что недостаточно.  
Одно лёгкое движение, и меч вывернуло из рук Гинтоки, да так, что запястья заныли.  
– Клинок, предназначенный для защиты, слаб, – сказал демон. – Пока ты обнажаешь его, только чтобы спасти свою жизнь, ты обречён.  
Меч описал широкую дугу и воткнулся в землю в нескольких метрах от них. Гинтоки этого почти не заметил.  
– Дерись, чтобы убивать и побеждать, – демон наклонился и легонько ткнул его пальцем в лоб, – и никто тебя не одолеет.  
Солнце светило ему в лицо, вынуждая щуриться – самое обычное человеческое лицо, молодое и приятное – и глаза у него были не алые, а карие, самые обычные глаза. Он широко улыбнулся, не разжимая губ, и что-то внутри болезненно отозвалось на эту улыбку, такую заразительную и ласковую.  
– Сэнсэй! – воскликнул зазнайка. – Это было потрясающе!  
Сэнсэй выпрямился и улыбнулся ему тоже:  
– Всего лишь реклама.  
Гинтоки не мог отвести взгляд от его руки – правой руки, совершенно здоровой, если не считать тонкой полоски розовой кожи вокруг запястья. От сэнсэя это не укрылось.  
– О, не смотри так испуганно, – он пошевелил пальцами, – просто маленький фокус.  
«Просто фокус»? Гинтоки не верил этому, совсем, но почему-то больше не боялся.  
– Ещё раз приглашаю в свою школу, – продолжил сэнсэй беззаботным тоном. – Если тебя это волнует, то за обучение я денег не беру, все ученики могут жить и питаться на территории школы, за мой счёт. Правда, я пока не нашёл подходящее помещение, и ученик у меня всего один, – он потрепал зазнайку по волосам, а тот сразу подставился, вытянув шею, как голодный кот, даже глаз прикрыл от удовольствия. – Но это только начало.  
Сэнсэй продолжал поглаживать своего зазнайку по голове – ещё бы за ухом почесал – а сам внимательно смотрел на Гинтоки.  
– Ну что, маленький демон, согласен быть моим учеником?  
Когда он переставал улыбаться, его лицо становилось совсем неживым, как гипсовым, только глаза сверкали, словно он натянул чужую кожу. Гинтоки невольно поёжился.  
– Нет, значит? Какой упрямый.  
– Да кому он нужен?! – зазнайка опять не смолчал. – Посмотрите, какой он грязный и что у него на голове – в этой старой мочалке полно блох или чего похуже.  
– Это мои волосы! – возмутился Гинтоки.  
– Правда? Я думал, это шиньон твоей матушки.  
– Да я тебя сейчас…  
– Ну-ну, хватит ссориться, – сказал сэнсэй.  
Гинтоки прикусил губу, но было поздно: он опять повёлся на подначку, а ведь не собирался разговаривать с этими двумя – наверное, его душу уже давно украли. И карманы тоже стоит проверить.  
– Я не стану тебя уговаривать или тащить силой, не вижу смысла. – Сэнсэй подобрал ветку и начал что-то чертить на земле. – Я остановился в городе вот по этому адресу, планирую пробыть там ещё три дня. У тебя есть три дня, чтобы принять решение и найти меня, маленький демон, не упусти свой шанс.  
Он выпрямился и отряхнул руки, забрал свой меч и вбросил в ножны красивым плавным движением. Солнце светило на него сбоку, и он выглядел обыкновенно: высокий мужчина, хорошо одетый и хорошо сложённый. И розовая полоска на руке уже исчезла, сравнявшись по цвету с кожей.  
– Идём, Шинске.  
Он отвернулся и действительно пошёл прочь. Зазнайка показал Гинтоки язык и побежал следом. Ещё пару минут их было видно, а потом они скрылись из виду, словно испарились. Гинтоки не сомневался, что так и есть, что улыбчивый сэнсэй – на самом деле демон, а зазнайка… – ну, например, лягушонок, которого превратили в человека. И квакает так же.  
– «Сэнсэээй, сэнсэй, вы так прекрасны, погладьте меня!», – передразнил Гинтоки противным голосом.  
Настроение немного улучшилось. Он наклонился и, морща лоб, попытался понять, что там начёркано на земле. Ему уже приходилось видеть такие каракули на вывесках закусочных и магазинов, но прочитать их он не мог. Да и всё равно. Гинтоки лихо затёр ногой кривые линии – ему это было не нужно.  
Стоило расслабиться, как живот заурчал с новой силой, и он вспомнил, что голоден. Гинтоки огляделся и чуть не взвыл от досады: найденные онигири рассыпались по земле, смешавшись с грязью. Да что за невезение такое?! Гинтоки подобрал их: комочки риса, посеревшие от пыли – в другое время он бы слопал их всё равно, но сейчас почему-то не хотелось. Могла ли у него быть другая жизнь – совсем другая, без чёрных полос, без ворованной грязной еды? «Не упусти свой шанс», – сказал сэнсэй. «Долго ты не проживёшь», – так он сказал.  
Гинтоки подобрал свой меч, отряхнул от земли. Он словно впервые увидел тёмное зазубренное лезвие и истёртую рукоять, пропитавшуюся потом и кровью. Жалкое оружие, если подумать.  
Со стороны реки послышались громкие голоса – деревенские шли обыскивать трупы. Гинтоки торопливо бросился прочь, пригибаясь, чтобы его не заметили.  
Он не мог оставаться в уютной норе под деревом, пока рядом шастают такие толпы, пришлось идти дальше. Дорога тянулась через лес до города, нигде не было жилья или закусочной, даже святилища, чтобы украсть подношения, и к вечеру Гинтоки совсем выбился из сил. Он наелся незрелой вишни, но добился только того, что губы и язык начало щипать, а голод стал ещё сильнее. Пришлось ложиться спать пораньше, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от тянущих ощущений в животе. Гинтоки не знал, когда сможет поесть в следующий раз, но его это больше не беспокоило: впереди наконец-то забрезжила белая полоса.  
«Школа, – думал он, свернувшись калачиком на траве, – завтраки и обеды и, может, даже ужины. И настоящий футон, и всегда тепло».  
Он как наяву видел это: большой дом в окружении высоких деревьев, вымытые до блеска полы, одуряющий аромат еды с кухни… Деревянный меч в руках и спокойный строгий голос: «Не открывайся так, смотри, как надо». Гинтоки практически слышал этот голос, чувствовал мягкость ладони на своих волосах, видел перекошенное от зависти лицо зазнайки и улыбался сквозь сон. Он не мог прочесть адрес, оставленный сэнсэем, но ему это было не нужно, он не сомневался, что сможет найти его в городе за три дня.  
Даже если тот был демоном, пожирающим души… Гинтоки прислушался к себе в попытке отыскать изменения, но не почувствовал ничего, кроме рези в желудке. Может, у него никогда и не было души, может, он сам был демоном – не зря же люди так его называли. Эти мысли успокаивали, и он сам не заметил, как задремал. Ему снилось что-то светлое: добрая улыбка, тёплые руки, и зебра, белая-белая, без единой тёмной полоски – как его новая жизнь.


End file.
